


You Are My Destiny

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Klaine, M/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are childhood friends who found soulmates in each other but it seems like the world is against them...*The story contains some homophobic scenes and references and some minor violence.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You Are My Destiny

Kurt and Blaine are best friends. They've known each other ever since they were kids.  
as kids Blaine would wait for the clock to turn 7 in the morning. he would go to Kurt's house. Kurt, too would wait for Blaine to come. He'd wait by the window for Blaine and when he sees him he'd run towards the door and open it.  
They'd play outside together until night.  
  
In school they always sat next to each other and at lunch,too. They always walked to school and walked back home together. Anyone who saw them knew these two are inseparable. They didn't have any other friends. they were complete together.  
  
As years passed by their friendship grew to love. They were both 13 years old when they realized that. One day Kurt gathered up his courage to confess. It was while they were doing homework together at Kurt's room.  
" Blaine I need to tell you something but please promise me that we would still be friends and nothing will change. You are the most precious person to me and I don't want to lose you"  
  
Blaine was sitting next to Kurt. He smiled " what is it Kurt? Did you kill someone? Do you think I won't stay by your side if you did? I would be the one who'd help you bury the body"  
  
"Em... thanks? That's a bit too much don't you think? And I'd never kill anyone" he pouted  
  
" I'm just saying I'll always be with you no matter what. Even if the whole world turns against you. I'll be the one believing you. i'll always be on your side. So don't you ever be scared of losing me. it's impossible because it will never happen"  
  
" I love you Blaine I really do. I really hope you're not disgusted by me" Kurt's tears rolled down  
Kurt just came out to Blaine and confessed.  
  
Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. he brushed Kurt's hair. " why would I ever feel disgusted by you? Kurt, I love you"  
  
Kurt moved back " you do?"  
  
Blaine nodded " I do"  
  
Blaine leaned and kissed Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed him back.  
  
After that the two of them were always holding hands when they were alone. Even in class they'd hold hands under the desk.  
  
When they get into each other's room they would cuddle and hold hands. And sometimes even kiss.  
  
Kurt and Blaine didn't come out to their parents.They were scared.

when Kurt entered high school he decided to be brave and he came out to his father. His father was very supportive and accepting.  
  
Blaine's dad was the opposite. Blaine's family are conservatives. They always made fun of gay people in front of Blaine. They always said that they're sinners and they're going to hell. Blaine knew he can't come out to his family. They would never accept him. So he decided to stay in the closet.  
  
When Blaine met Kurt to study at Kurt's home. Kurt told him about his dad. " I was so scared but I came out today to my dad and he was happy. can you believe it?"  
  
" that's great" Blaine smiled at Kurt  
  
" I think you should come out,too. I was afraid and look how it turned out" he was happy  
  
"Kurt your dad is different. he's respectful and he loves you so much. My parents are different. They'll never accept me"  
  
" you don't know that Blaine" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's hand and held it  
  
" Kurt They're homophobes. They hate gays. They always say the nastiest things about them. Do you think they'll accept me? They won't. I don't think they'll ever do..... " Blaine wanted to add one more thing but he didn't. He knows for sure his parents might even kill him if they knew he's gay but he didn't want Kurt to know.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kurt hugged Blaine  
  
" Don't be. Kurt, you're my family. I don't care about anyone else" Blaine kissed Kurt  
  
  
  
Blaine's parents were away for the weekend visiting their relatives so Blaine took the chance to be with Kurt.  
  
Blaine held Kurt's hand and took him up to his room. "It's a change from always being in your room"  
  
"Hiding from one room to another. Will this be our life? Why can other couples go on dates freely but we always hide inside? What did we do wrong to be casted away? I want to walk holding your hand. I want to kiss you in public like every other couple. I want the whole world to know that you're mine...is it too much to ask for? " Kurt teared up he wiped his tears away with his hands  
  
Blaine hugged Kurt " Kurt you don't have to stay with me if it makes you suffer. You can be with anyone you want I don't mind.... Kurt I won't come out now... not even next year or the year after... I might not come out at all until I die. I don't have the right to hold on into you and deprive you from a healthy and public relationship. So maybe it's better if we end this " Blaine touched Kurt's face  
  
" Blaine! That's not what I want! I want to do all these things with you not with anyone else"  
  
"I want to make you happy Kurt but I can't I'm sure someone better than me would give you the life you deserve. not a coward like me"  
  
" Blaine... I love you I don't want to break up with you" Kurt put his arms over Blaine's waist he hugged him tightly. " If I can't go public with you then it's fine I just want to be with you even if we never leave our rooms"  
"I'm sorry" Blaine touched Kurt's hair  
Kurt kissed Blaine and Blaine kissed him back.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE? YOU...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?" Blaine's dad shouted at them  
  
Blaine flinched the moment he saw his dad. He froze in his place staring at him. He knew at this moment that his life just ended.  
  
Blaine's dad came towards Kurt " I'M TALKING TO YOU .. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON YOU SINNER?"  
  
"DAD STOP" Blaine shouted he stood in front of Kurt protecting him " go home" he turned to Kurt.  
  
" THIS BOY IS TURNING YOU INTO A SINNER LIKE HIM "  
  
"HE IS NOT TURNING ME. I'M GAY.DAD, I'M THE ONE WHO KISSED HIM. IT'S OUR HOUSE. I BROUGHT HIM IN" Blaine screamed at his father  
  
His father slapped him so hard across his face. Blaine's cheek turned pink.  
  
" YOU AND HIM....... IN MY HOUSE? IS THIS HOW WE RAISED YOU? "  
  
" I'M NOT A CRIMINAL" Blaine shouted  
His dad punched him in his face.  
  
Blaine's lips, and nose were bleeding.  
  
Blaine shouted at Kurt to leave " GO"  
  
Kurt cried " I can't leave you"  
  
"STAY YOU LITTLE SHIT I'M TELLING YOUR PARENTS" Blaine's dad shouted at Kurt  
  
Kurt ran out crying. Seeing Blaine suffer because of him was torturing him.  
  
Kurt ran to his dad he was crying hysterically while trying to explain to his dad what happened. His dad got angry. He told Kurt to stay home and that he'll talk to Blaine's dad.  
  
Kurt's dad Burt knocked the door on Blaine's house.  
  
Blaine's dad opened the door.  
" how may I help you?" he said with a big smile  
  
" ah yea my boy Kurt told me you've been hitting your kid and I'm here to tell you it's wrong. You can't touch the kid. he didn't even do anything wrong-"  
  
" I don't need a parenting advice from a bad parent" he interrupted Burt  
  
"What??"  
  
" we raised our son better than this and your son ruined him"  
  
" better than what? ... Because he's gay you think it's wrong?"  
  
" it's a sin of course it's wrong"  
  
" so you're telling me you don't drink a lot of alcohol or eat pork these two are sins,too?"  
  
" those are different "

  
" listen, your son is gay. he was born that way. you need to accept him. don't traumatize him ,please. I was shocked when my kid came out. it's important for us parents to accept them if we don't then who will? they'll be outcasts and bullied. They'll be looked down upon. The least we could do is make their home a safer place for them "  
  
" Blaine will be going to therapy he will be fixed and will return back to his normal self"  
  
Burt got angry " ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'S NOT BROKEN TO BE FIXD"  
  
Blaine's dad closed the door on Burt's face  
  
" FUCK" Burt shouted

  
  
Blaine didn't come to school for 4 weeks. Kurt was so worried. he kept texting Blaine but Blaine never answered or even read his texts. That was so strange. Kurt knew Blaine's phone was probably with his parents.  
  
  
One night Kurt heard a thud on his window. He looked out and saw Blaine down he was wearing a coat and a scarf wrapped around his neck. he was wearing his backpack. It was winter at this time but it haven't snowed yet. Kurt ran down the stairs and jumped at Blaine he hugged him. "I'm so happy you're ok"  
  
"I missed you so much Kurt"  
  
Blaine had bruises all over his face. Kurt's heart sank.  
" Kurt.... I know I promised you that I'll be on your side always but it seems that I have to break that promise...I'll be living with my aunt. she's a lesbian. She lives in another city. I'll be staying with her until I graduate high school. I'll be safer there but I'll miss you so much Kurt"  
  
Kurt hugged him tightly " you being safe is a top priority Blaine. we can still text and call each other"  
  
Blaine put his hand under Kurt's chin and kissed Kurt's lips. "I'll miss you so much"  
"Me too"  
" before I forget I have a new phone and number my parents have my old phone. Do you have your phone with you?"  
  
" no it's up in my room"  
  
Blaine took out a paper and pen from his backpack he wrote his number and gave it to Kurt. "I Changed all my social media accounts too. They're all connected to this number" he smiled  
  
His aunt called him from her car. She was waiting for Blaine.  
Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and kissed his cheek.  
"Call me as soon as you can so I can save your number" he waved at Kurt and ran towards the car.  
  
  
Kurt was holding back his tears. The love of his life is moving away now. Kurt felt partially responsible... he was the one pressuring Blaine. It was his selfishness that drove Blaine away. Why couldn't he just accepted Blaine...  
  
Kurt was out looking at Blaine's car until it went out of sight.  
It hit him that this is the last time he'll ever see Blaine here.  
  
Kurt hugged the piece of paper he had. He got inside the house and entered his room closed the door and cried.  
  
  
Burt heard Kurt crying " are you ok?" He knocked the door  
  
" dad he's gone" Kurt was weeping  
Burt hugged Kurt and patted his back. he kissed the top of his head " I know"  
  
When Kurt calmed down. His dad sat with him and said " Blaine's dad was ignorant so i tried to talk to his mom. His mom was scared that Blaine would be in danger so she arranged for him to stay with her sister. She threatened Blaine's dad for divorce and reporting him to the police and he caved in. It's better for Blaine to be in a supportive environment. It wasn't the first time he got hit by his dad and god knows what he'd do next...."  
  
" that's terrible......" Kurt cried " and i pressured Blaine to come out to his dad and I-"  
Burt hugged Kurt " hey it's not your fault. his dad is the abusive one. You didn't do anything wrong"  
Kurt hugged his dad "..... Thank you for helping Blaine" Kurt wiped his tears with his hands.  
  
"He deserves to be in a good loving home" Burt brushed Kurt's hair  
  
  
  
  


  
Burt would always take Kurt to see Blaine during the weekend.  
Blaine was happier there. He was glowing. His aunt let him have a puppy and Blaine always took good care of him. Blaine was happy to see Kurt he ran to hug him. He almost didn't notice Kurt's dad standing next to him. He then realized that his dad was here so he greeted him. Blaine held Kurt's hand and walked him to his room.   
  
Burt sat with Blaine's aunt Emilia  
"So how's living with Blaine? "  
"Blaine is a really good kid. He gets good grades. Does chores without me asking him and goes everyday to feed stray animals. I was scared of the idea of taking care of a teenage boy but Blaine is so mature and sweet. I cant believe a good kid like him gets abused and kicked of his own home because of his sexuality. The kid would never hurt a fly. He even asked my permission to work part time so he could help me with the rent. but I told him I won't take his own money... A kid like him should not worry about these things. He should be irresponsible and selfish that's how most teenagers are anyway...I don't want him to be scarred by his parents so I'll take him to therapy. a kid his age dealing with PTSD, abuse, homophobia and conversion therapy is too much. He needs professional help. I know he looks well on the outside but i'm sure he's still scarred inside"   
  
" I'm really happy Blaine found a caring family. He'll surely be ok don't worry. Getting him therapy is a good decision"  
  
  
Blaine showed Kurt his new room " it's very small compared to my old room but it's cozy"  
  
Blaine clapped "come on boy" he carried his puppy " Kurt meet my puppy bomie"  
  
"Bomie?"  
  
" bom is spring in Korean. Spring is when we became a couple. it's when you confessed" he smiled  
  
"oh you remember that" Kurt blushed "I missed you Blaine did-did you miss me?"   
  
"Of course I did ... at first it was hard and depressing going to school and not seeing you. Some days I couldn't bring myself to get up because you weren't there. You were the reason I went to school Kurt... but then I felt bad for my aunt she took me in and I don't want to burden her so I thought that's only temporary. I'll finish high school and then I'll do my best to get accepted to the same university as you. Then we'll be together again and we'll live together and after a few years maybe get married"  
  
" you thought of ....marriage?" Kurt blushed  
  
" I believe in us" he smiled  
  
Kurt was so red " so.... how's your new school?"  
  
" it's great. actually everyone there is respectful I'm openly gay now. We can go around the city and no one would say a word. There is a law against homophobia here"  
  
" this must be heaven"  
  
"It is" he chuckled "I cant wait to take you out on a date" Blaine thought " oh... why don't we go out now?"  
  
" I can't we'll be leaving in a few minutes"  
  
"Then I'll plan our date for next time ....so How about you ? Is everything ok?"  
  
" yea I just.... I really missed you"  
  
"Me too" Blaine kissed him. Kurt kissed him back. Kurt's kiss was very deep and strong. They were both kissing passionately as if they're making up for the time they weren't together.  
  
When Kurt pulled out. Tears rolled down his eyes.  
" are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Blaine was panicking  
  
" no" Kurt wiped his tears with his sleeve " I don't want to go home without you. I don't want to go to a school where you're not there and i don't want to pass by your house and not see you"  
  
Blaine froze in his place " is it that hard?"  
  
" i miss you and even though I'll see you every week i don't think its enough. just a few hours weekly.... it only makes me miss you more"  
  
" so should I go back?...i don't want you to suffer. I don't know if my dad -"  
  
" OMG NO" Kurt screamed " DON'T YOU EVER GO BACK....i was just ranting" he cried "i don't really mean it .."  
  
Blaine hugged Kurt tightly Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest. Kurt told Blaine "We'll get through this. You and I. It will make us stronger. Our love will be stronger "  
  
  
  
Burt called Kurt. They were about to leave. Blaine hugged Kurt again and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you next week"  
  
  
Blaine called Kurt at night. He was worried about him. " are you in bed yet?"  
"Yea I'm about to sleep"  
"Oh I actually just wanted to wish you a good night and sweet dreams"  
" i'm not sleepy yet you can talk"  
" i want to call you every night just to wish you a good night "  
Kurt giggled " that's sweet well then should i call you every morning to wish you a good morning"  
" i would not say no to that. starting my day with you only makes it better" Blaine chuckled  
" and ending my day with you makes me have sweet dreams" Kurt laughed  
" i love you Kurt. i don't know if you hear it enough from me" Blaine spoke softly  
" I love you too Blaine-" Kurt assured him he got interrupted by his dad's voice  
  
Burt knocked the door " Kurt I see your lights on. You need to sleep now it's late" his dad left  
  
" I hear your dad's voice" he giggled  
  
"Yea he says its late. so good night Blaine" Kurt kissed the phone  
  
Blaine heard the kiss and blushed "good night Kurt sweet dreams"  
  
Kurt and Blaine spent everyday calling each other in the morning while they got dressed for school they would put the speaker on and talk. also while walking to school. And every night they would call each other and talk about their day at school or study together. They still met every weekend until Burt had to work during the weekend so they couldn't see each other. But they still managed to keep in touch daily through calls.  
  
Burt was worried that Kurt was too attached to Blaine that he doesn't have any other friends at school  
" Kurt listen I know you love Blaine so much but you need to have your own friends, too. I'm sure Blaine has made friends in his new school"  
  
Kurt nodded  
  
Kurt didn't like what his dad told him. To Kurt Blaine was his best friend .The only friend that mattered and the only friend he ever wanted. No one can fill his shoes or replace him. So Kurt never wanted to open up his heart to any other person.

  
  
Blaine got a part time job after school.  
  
  
he worked at a cafe. he was in charge of packing orders for the drive thru. He wasn't that familiar with the drinks' names so he almost messed up an order but luckily another employee saw him and helped him hand the right drink.  
Blaine felt bad this job was harder than he thought. Blaine always double check or triple check everything.... he rarely ever makes mistakes.  
" I'm Sebastian don't be hard on yourself new kid. I was worse than you when i first started" he laughed. He read Blaine's name tag " Blaine that's a nice name"  
"Thanks"  
"Are you a high school student?"  
"Yea I go to Dalton"  
"Oh me too! How come i never saw you there?"  
"Actually i just transferred"  
" that's why"

"What year are you?"

"sophomore"

"I'm a senior" 

  
After work ended Sebastian called "Blaine come on I'll drive you home" he opened the car's door for him and stood by  
"Thanks I don't want to burden you my house is not far "  
" walking alone is dangerous at night. A few days ago someone was murdered walking home"  
  
Blaine felt scared " really?"  
"Yea" he nodded   
Blaine got inside. Sebastian sat next to him.  
He asked Blaine about his address and Sebastian drove to it.  
"Blaine...you're gay right?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't worry i'm gay too" he laughed " i have a gaydar so i knew the moment i saw you"  
"Oh"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Yea"  
" wow He's lucky... i'm jealous" he pouted  
Blaine laughed " what about you?"  
" nah i'm never lucky. all the boys i like are taken already"  
"You'll definitely find someone"  
"I wish it was that easy" He sighed  
  
He reached Blaine's place  
"Thank you so much for the ride"  
"My pleasure if it's ok I'd love to drive you to school, too"  
" i don't want to burden you"  
"Your house is on my way so it's not a burden I pass by it when i drive"  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome good night"  
"Good night"  
  
That night Blaine was so tired he passed out on his bed. Kurt felt worried because Blaine didn't call him that night. In the morning Kurt called Blaine. Blaine told him about working at the cafe. "I met this guy from my school he seems nice"  
  
Kurt felt betrayed. He didn't want to have anyone replace Blaine and yet Blaine found someone to replace him already.  
  
" I might see him today at school"  
Blaine was arranging his tie. A car suddenly honks. Blaine looked up " omg Kurt he's here. he's driving me to school. I'll talk to you later" he hung up. he was in a hurry.  
  
Sebastian parked at school and they walked together. " are you part of any club?"  
" i used to be in the drama club at my old school I wonder if Dalton has a drama club" Blaine wondered  
  
" they have one and you're accepted already because i'm the president of the club" Sebastian winked  
  
"no way " Blaine laughed   
  
  
  
  
After school Sebastian dropped Blaine home.  
  
His aunt saw him " is he your friend?"  
"Yea"  
  
"He's really handsome"  
  
Blaine smiled  
  
Blaine started hanging out with Sebastian during lunch, drama club and work.  
Sebastian would pick up Blaine and drop him off.

during lunch break Blaine felt bad about Sebastian so he gave him some money " it's for the gas I know it's expensive and you keep helping me... I really feel bad"  
  
"Are you serious? Your house is literary on my way Blaine"  
  
" still I don't feel good about it so please accept it. You'll need it" he put the envelope on Sebastian's lap.  
  
"You're cute you know that?" Sebastian leaned and kissed Blaine's cheek  
  
Blaine stood up in shock he put his hand on his cheek. " what was that?"  
  
"What?" Sebastian smirked  
  
"You just kissed me!" He got angry  
  
"wow...Chill.... people kiss their friends on the cheek. it's no big deal"  
  
"No they don't..."  
  
" You're being over dramatic Blaine i didn't mean anything bad i know you have a boyfriend"  
  
Blaine walked out and left Sebastian sitting by himself.   
  
After school Sebastian was waiting for Blaine in his car. Blaine walked out and passed Sebastian's car. Sebastian got out " Blaine why aren't you riding with me?"  
  
Blaine glared at him then continued walking. Sebastian ran after him.  
"Stop Blaine" he stood in front of Blaine  
" I'm sorry It was a stupid thing to do. I'll never touch you or even kiss you again I promise... I don't want to lose you as a friend"  
  
"Fine but if you kiss me again I'll never forgive you"  
  
"I promise"  
  
Blaine walked with Sebastian to the car and sat beside him  
  
  
Sebastian kept looking at Blaine making sure that Blaine was ok and not mad at him.

" I promise I won't kiss you at all but if one day you kissed me then I won't hold back" Sebastian laughed  
  
"That will never happen so keep dreaming" Blaine laughed  
  
"I think you're underestimating my charming looks You'll definitely fall for me one day" Sebastian winked  
  
Blaine laughed " yea sure"  
  
Blaine did his best to keep up with him and Kurt's day and night calls. They were supposed to be daily but since they both were busy the calls decreased they become 4 days a week then it became only weekends.  
  
Kurt missed Blaine so much. He knew from Blaine's Instagram that he's happy being with Sebastian. He probably forgot all about him.  
Kurt suddenly realized that and cried in the school library. A student nearby saw him and offered him tissues " are you ok?"  
"I'm fine" Kurt wiped his tears with his sleeve  
"We're together in history class. oh, are you doing the project now?"  
"Well, i was about to but then you came" Kurt glared at him  
The guy chuckled "you're really funny I'm Elliott by the way"  
"I'm Kurt" he smiled  
" you look cute when you smile" Elliott told him "If you don't mind... I want to do the project with you"  
"Yea sure I wouldn't say no for a free A" Kurt smiled   
" I love your honesty" Elliott chuckled  
  
Elliott and Kurt spent a lot of time doing the project and by the time it ended they were already close.  
"Kurt I really like you. I know it's sudden but I think it's important to be sincere " Elliott confessed to Kurt   
  
"Oh Elliott....i already have a boyfriend i'm sorry"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea he's living in another city"  
  
"You're not just making that up to reject me are you?"  
  
" oh no it's the truth" Kurt looked for a picture of him and Blaine and showed it to Elliott.  
Blaine was kissing Kurt's cheek in the picture.  
  
" wow he's handsome can't compete with him... wait I've seen him before doesn't he go to our school?"  
  
" he transferred"  
  
"So you're in a long distance relationship?"  
  
"Yea"

  
Elliot patted Kurt on his shoulder "must be hard"  
  
"It is... I really miss him a lot. we were always together almost inseparable"

  
  
Elliott was hanging out with Kurt a lot. They would walk together to class and sit together at lunch. Sometimes even do homework together at home. Even Burt was happy about Elliott " he's so polite and well behaved i'm glad you found a good friend"  
  
A few weeks passed Eliot noticed how Kurt seemed distant and miserable. he was always looking at his phone checking for messages from Blaine but he didn't receive any. He always looked disappointed. Sometimes even tears roll down while he's in class because he misses Blaine and didn't notice that he was crying. Elliott thought Blaine was a bad person and he should let go of Kurt so he could live his life happily.  
  
In the weekend when Blaine video called Kurt. Kurt was so excited. Blaine was wearing his work uniform. He showed it to Kurt and Kurt loved it. Kurt told him about his new friend Elliott and their project. Blaine was happy that Kurt has a friend too. They couldn't talk much because Blaine's shift just started so Blaine promised Kurt that he'll make it up for him.  
  
Kurt wasn't that excited because of meeting a new friend or anything he was only excited for having a call from Blaine and seeing him. He missed him so much. He wished he could talk to him and see him all the time. Kurt started crying in his room. He heard a knock on the door. He wiped his tears fast with his sleeves "Come in"  
  
It was Elliott. He noticed that Kurt was crying because his eyes were almost red.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea what makes you say that?"  
  
" you look like you were just crying"  
  
"No I don't i was just talking to my boyfriend. I'm happy"  
  
Elliott knew that Kurt was hiding his feelings from him.  
  
Kurt excused himself and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Elliott took Kurt's phone and saved Blaine's number on his phone.  
  
They spent the whole night watching a movie and laughing at it until Kurt fell asleep on the couch. Elliott put a blanket on him and left.  
  
He walked out of Kurt's home and remembered what he wanted to do.  
  
He called Blaine  
The phone rang for a while then Blaine picked up the phone  
  
" hey you don't know me but i'm Kurt's friend"  
" oh Elliott? Wait is something wrong with Kurt?"  
"Actually yes... Kurt has been miserable and sad. He always cries. I see him cry at school and at home.... he really loves you and misses you so much and it's making him sad because he doesn't know what to do about it. I know you love him, too. but don't you think it's too selfish to hold on into him when you're away? "  
  
"I didn't know that.... " Blaine was shocked "thank you for letting me know"  
  
"Sure I care about Kurt that's why i called"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Elliott hung up.  
  
Blaine thought a lot that night that he didn't catch any sleep. He wanted to do the right thing with Kurt. Even if it meant disregarding his own feelings. Blaine was still head over heels for Kurt but he doesn't want him to suffer. so the next morning he video called Kurt  
  
"Hey Kurt " he waved " hey Blaine " Kurt waved back  
  
" I wanna tell you something. Remember when we were 13 years old. the day you confessed to me?" Blaine told Kurt  
  
"Yea, i do. it was the happiest day of my life"  
  
"Actually I was about to confess to you that day, too. I was blown away by your confession that i forgot that i was keeping a love letter in my pocket. I kept that letter with me i planned to give it you on your birthday but then i decided it would be better to read it to you today." Blaine opened the letter

  
"To my best friend Kurt,  
Do you remember how we first met? I was playing football by myself. Kicking the ball to a tree in our garden. Then you came and asked if it was ok to play together. We spent the whole day playing outside. This might be a childish thing to say but at that moment I knew we could be long life friends. As we grew up you were always by my side. Supporting me and showering me with kindness. Our friendship was different than others. we were always kind and sweet to each other. That was when i knew it wasn't just friendship we were more than that. We were connected by heart.we're in love with each other "

Blaine folded the letter. his tears rolled down his face. he smiled at Kurt and wiped the tears away. "now a few years passed and we're still deeply in love with each other and I'm sure no matter what happens you and I will always find each other again. We will always,always be together that's our destiny  
So, I'm not scared about what the future holds anymore. However, I care about you Kurt and I can feel that it's hurting you so much. I know it's hurting me, too. Maybe it's better to be on a break from this relationship. We really can't maintain it no matter how hard we try. We're always busy and we can barely meet and we still have 2 years until we graduate high school. High school is already a burden. You don't need a hard relationship, too. so, Let's make a promise instead that we'll be back again in college in Juilliard that is if you didn't meet anyone else. I promise that i'll wait for you at Juilliard and we'll be reunited there. we'll live happily together we'll never be sad "  
Kurt cried he was speechless  
"please be happy and healthy Kurt. don't cry for me anymore" Blaine couldn't hold back his tears so he ended the video call.  
Kurt collapsed on his desk crying.  
  
Both boys couldn't sleep that night they were crying in their bed.  
  
In the morning Sebastian was waiting for Blaine outside his home. Blaine came later than usual. He sat in the car silently without greeting Sebastian. Sebastian noticed that Blaine's face and eyes were puffy. " did you cry?"  
"No" Blaine said and then he looked at the mirror.  
  
Sebastian laughed "you clearly were crying. Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Blaine sighed " I broke up with my boyfriend"  
  
Sebastian smiled he couldn't hide his happiness " ohh why though I thought you liked him?"  
  
" I do but .... it's making him miserable I don't want to hurt him anymore"  
  
" you're not I don't think you would ever hurt anyone... maybe he's just lovesick"  
  
Blaine's mind was already occupied with Kurt. He was looking at Sebastian but he couldn't listen to anything Sebastian said. Blaine was wondering if Kurt was alright. Did he sleep? Did he cry? If he cried was there someone by his side to comfort him? Blaine wanted to text Kurt but he stopped himself. It would be just wrong he thought.  
  
Kurt spent the whole night crying. He cried so much his tears ran out. he was all cried out. Kurt never knew it was possible to be all cried out. His eyes hurt him so much. Kurt couldn't stop crying even when there were no tears anymore. He kept thinking of Blaine. He never thought of breaking up with Blaine. And what made him more hurt was that Blaine thought it was for their best. He couldn't believe it. Blaine might have met someone better and he was sugar coating their breakup? It could be....   
Kurt didn't want his father to know about this so he spent the morning washing his face and applying a concealer he had from cosplaying in Halloween to cover up his swollen eyes and dark circles .  
He got ready for school. He ate breakfast with his father. Kurt kept looking at his phone. It was a force of habit. He thought Blaine might text him. His dad was reading the newspaper. When they finished. Burt rode his car and Kurt sat beside him.  
"I have some good news. we'll be able to see Blaine this weekend. I won't be working"  
  
" oh....It won't be necessary " Kurt's voice cracked. He looked down. he was holding his backpack on his lap.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Burt was worried  
  
Kurt hid his face behind his bag and started crying.  
  
Burt was shocked he stared at Kurt " what happened?" He put his hand on Kurt's back "Tell me buddy" he said softly  
  
Kurt got up "it's-it's nothing dad I'm sorry for worrying you" he wiped his tears with his hands

"All that crying for nothing? Kurt tell me I'm your father I'm always on your side" he patted Kurt's back  
  
" Yesterday.... Blaine and I broke up" Kurt looked at his dad  
  
"What?" Burt was shocked  
  
" it was a hard relationship to maintain" Kurt tried to explain  
  
"He said that?.... after everything I did to him that ungrateful kid" his dad was furious  
  
" dad it wasn't like that he was concerned about me... he did it out of love... " he tried to calm his dad down  
  
" how?"   
  
" he promised me we'll be together in college I just have to pass these two years then we'll live together in college"  
  
" I know you love Blaine but... believing that might hurt you if he broke his promise"  
  
" dad I know Blaine... he's very sincere and honest I'm positive that he'll keep that promise"  
  
Even though Kurt was saying these words to his dad. It seemed as if he was saying them to himself. It made him feel at ease.

  
  
Blaine was at the cafe he felt guilty about Kurt. He asked Sebastian for permission for a phone call.  
"Who will you call?"  
"Kurt"  
"What? You certainly cant" he took away Blaine's phone  
Blaine stared at him  
" you need to give him a break he needs to heal without you"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
Blaine looked sad. Sebastian gave him back his phone. he put it in his pocket.  
  
" I know you're in a hard time right now. If you need anything I'm here for you. If you needed a rebound guy I'm all for it. A shoulder to cry on or even a punching bag I'm yours. You can use me any way you want I won't complain. You can tell me anything and I will listen to everything you say "   
  
" wow punching bag? That's a bit too far" Blaine giggled  
Sebastian smiled " well, it least it made you smile" he winked  
  
"Thanks Sebastian you're a good friend"  
  
"I know" he smiled "now let's go back to work"

  
  
Kurt was walking home with Elliott. He told Eliot about his breakup. Elliott was torn apart by his guilt. So he decided to come clean to Kurt.  
" Kurt I think I meddled in your relationship and I'm sorry"  
Kurt stopped walking suddenly and stared at Elliott " what do you mean?"  
  
" I told Blaine that you were suffering and that it's better to breakup now. But I really didn't mean it I just couldn't bear seeing you cry all the time. I want you to be happy Kurt. Please don't hate me "  
  
Kurt thought for a while " that makes sense...Blaine would never think of Breaking up on his own"  
  
Elliott stared at him "aren't you mad at me?"  
  
Kurt sighed " I am.... you shouldn't have meddled... but I guess it was bound to happen in the end we are in two different places now"  
  
" I'm so sorry Kurt"  
  
" please don't ever speak for me to Blaine or any other person again "  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Kurt walked away.  
  
In their sophomore year Kurt continued hanging out with Elliott. Kurt even forgot about what Elliott did and forgave him. At the end of sophomore year Elliott confessed his love again to Kurt and asked him out. They were at a pizza place " Kurt will you be my boyfriend?" he put his hand over Kurt's hand  
  
" Elliott I'm sorry You're a great guy and I know I'd be happy to be your boyfriend ...but I think I still have feelings for Blaine...I know we've been broken up for a year but I still love him like he's still my boyfriend so I can't be with you while I feel that way with someone else it wouldn't be fair to you"  
  
" well, i kinda knew you were going to say that. I can see it in your eyes. You're always thinking of him. I can never fill in his shoes.. I guess I just meddled for nothing " he giggled

  
  
  
It was Sebastian's graduation day. Blaine promised to attend it. After getting his diploma Sebastian walked towards Blaine

"what do you think?" He showed off his robe and hat  
" you look cool as always" Blaine giggled  
"I know... I don't know why I'm telling you this now when I won't be seeing you again but I really loved you Blaine. For the past year I have rejected many guys hoping that you would look my way. Even if I can turn back time and relive that year I'd still choose to be by your side as a friend. You're such a great guy I genuinely wish you'd be happy "  
  
"Wait so you never been into a one sided love before? you said you never had any luck with guys" Blaine was confused  
  
" yea, I made that up just so you'd feel bad for me but it didn't work. You're the only one who didn't flirt with me. I guess you're immune to my charms or something "  
  
" that's not true I really was into you. I mean you're perfect look at you" he laughed  
  
" wow now you tell me! You should've said sooner" Sebastian leaned and hugged Blaine tightly " I'll really miss you"  
  
"Me too" Blaine put his arms around Sebastian's shoulders.

  
  
Kurt and Blaine's senior year was rough. Both were trying to be accepted in Juilliard. They were studying hard the whole time. If not at home then at the school library. Blaine would study at his breaktime at work. The scary part was not being accepted at all because The school only has a 6% acceptance rate. Unless you stand out you won't be accepted. Kurt's grades would already earn him an acceptance letter from any other college but he only wanted to go to Juilliard for Blaine. He wondered if Blaine still remembers their promise. Kurt loved the theater. Kurt and Blaine always wanted to be in broadway and Juilliard was one of the top schools for it.  
  
The second semester of senior year came and it was time for the universities to send up their acceptance letters. Kurt found a letter from Juilliard and he freaked out. He asked his dad to open it. He closed his eyes " don't say anything if i got rejected"  
His dad was silent. " omg was I rejected?" Kurt opened his eyes  
  
His dad had a big smile. He was holding the paper showing it to Kurt. Kurt read it fast then screamed " OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT"  
  
"you deserve it buddy" he hugged Kurt and kissed the top of his head "congratulations"  
  
  
Everyone else at school got their letters except Blaine. Just when Blaine almost lost hope. His aunt handed him a letter. " it came just now"  
  
Blaine looked at his aunt and tore open the envelope. His heart was beating fast. He was praying to be accepted while he opened the paper. Blaine read the text and his eyes widened  
" I got in! Omg I got in! " he hugged his aunt  
  
" congratulations Blaine" she hugged him  
  
  
Kurt and Blaine graduated high school. They packed their things preparing to leave home and live on campus. Kurt hugged his dad. " I'm gonna miss you" he cried " hey I'll call you everyday you'll get tired of me" his dad patted his back  
Kurt smiled and wiped his tears with his fingers  
  
Blaine's aunt packed bomie's stuff in a bag. She held bomie and went to Blaine.  
"Are you done?" She knocked the door  
"Yes"  
She opened the door  
  
Blaine was already dressed up he was in a hoodie and pants he was wearing his backpack. His hands were behind his back.  
  
He hugged his aunt. And kissed her cheek  
"Thank you for everything" he gave her a flower bouquet and an envelope. His aunt was touched. The envelope was thick " thank you Blaine you're the sweetest kid i'll miss you ....oh what's that?" She opened the envelope  
  
" this is all my pay for the past two years. I collected it all for you. Please accept it. It's my thank you gift"  
  
" i don't know what to say..... Thank you Blaine" she hugged Blaine  
  
Blaine greeted his aunt and took bomie. He left for Juilliard.

  
  
Juilliard held auditions for their new students in their theater. Every student would prepare a piece to perform.  
  
Kurt's audition was tomorrow. He read the name list of the auditions and found out Blaine's audition would be today! He was a little nervous. Will Blaine still keep his promise? Will he remember him? Or did he already move on and met someone else? Despite his worries he sat in the theater with a few students watching the auditions.

  
  
Blaine chose _"Dear Evan Hansen's if I could tell her"_ He was very nervous to perform in front of students.  
  
He breathed slowly and tried to calm himself down.

  
Blaine went on stage to perform.

_"If I could tell her_   
_Tell her everything I see_   
_If I could tell her_   
_How she's everything to me_

_But we're a million worlds apart_

_And I don't know how I would even start_   
_If I could tell her_

_If I could tell her_   
_But what do you do when there's this great divide?_

_He just seemed so far away_

_And what do you do when the distance is too wide?_

_It's like I don't know anything"_

  
When Blaine looked at the audience he saw Kurt! Kurt was there!  
Blaine smiled he felt more confident now. he walked to Kurt's direction in the stage. he continued his scene while facing Kurt as if it was meant for Kurt alone.

  
 _" And how do you say_  
 _I love you_  
 _I love you_  
 _I love you_  
 _I love you"_  
  
Kurt's tears rolled down as he saw Blaine he knew that starting now he and Blaine would have the happy life they always wanted.


End file.
